<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Book Lights and Soda Cans by GayPhysicsMajor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694235">Book Lights and Soda Cans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayPhysicsMajor/pseuds/GayPhysicsMajor'>GayPhysicsMajor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half-Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, gordon is bad at pinpointing his feelings, they stay up late together, tommy and gordon have trouble sleeping, tommy is caring and soft ok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayPhysicsMajor/pseuds/GayPhysicsMajor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gordon and Tommy both have trouble sleeping, both of them refuse to admit to having nightmares. Eventually, in the late night, they bond.<br/>Gordon doesn't want to sleep, but Tommy's sweater is soft and he smells like sugar, its hard to stay awake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tommy Coolatta &amp; Gordon Freeman, Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Book Lights and Soda Cans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy and Gordon both have nightmares. Neither wants to admit to the other though. They wake up and spend the silence with eachother.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gordon woke with a cold sweat, pushing himself up with his left arm and staring into the dark room. He zones out for a few minutes, trying to push the fleeting details of his nightmare out of his consius thoughts, as he calms down slightly. Alright, guess thats enough sleep for tonight.<br/>
He forces himself to sit fully up and fumbles for his phone with his open hand, eventually grabbing it and squinting at the bright screen. one a.m. Too early. Gordon groans to himself and slides out of bed, pulling a book off the nightstand and meanders down the stairs to the small livingroom, hoping he hasn't woken up Tommy in the room next to his as he moves.<br/>
At the bottom of the stairs, Gordon registers a familiar sitting figure on the couch, with the small lamp on beside him.<br/>
"Tommy?" he mumbles, continuing his path to the couch. Tommy jumps a little, but calms seeing gordon's sleepy figure slipping onto the couch next to him.<br/>
"Did- Did I wake you? " tommy asked, putting down his little yarn project to look at Gordon, noticing the circles still under his eyes.<br/>
Gordon shakes his head in response, offering just a hum noise as he sits, trying not to invade Tommy's space. He opens up the book, clicking on a little cheap reading light before glancing at his friend.<br/>
Tommy looked tired</p><p>"How long have you been up?" Gordon asks, trying to hide some of the concern in his voice.<br/>
Tommy's  small falters, "for uh. A few hours.. I couldn't sleep"<br/>
Gordon chuckles softly "makes two of us then"<br/>
"Yeah heh"<br/>
The two share the silence, both knowing the other is up for something more than 'sleep troubles' but afraid to say anything.<br/>
Tommy picks up his crochet project, mindlessly stitching as he listens to the ambient noise of Gordon  reading and the air-conditioning. He doesn't really know what he's making, but the yarn texture is nice on his hands as he stitches. </p><p>The two do this tired lying dance every night. They have been for the past week. Both woken up by nightmares and coming downstairs, knowing the other will be down eventually. Sometimes Gordon is first, sometime its Tommy. Depends on the night. </p><p>"Do you mind if I lean on you?" Gordon looks over at Tommy, tired of his book. Tommy smiles at him brightly<br/>
"Oh- of course! "<br/>
Gordon scoots closer to him and leans his shoulder on Tommy's,  just nice to have contact with someone. Eventually Gordon loses focus on his book, dosing and leaning his head back on Tommy.<br/>
Eventually Tommy falls asleep too, both leaning on eachother. </p><p>~~~ </p><p>The sun shines in Tommy's eyes, he squints as he opens them. Blinking a few times he looks down at Gordon, who is still sleeping on his lap. He smiles and takes his free hand to shield his eyes from the sun through the window. For the first time since black mesa he actually slept well, admittedly only for a few hours, but it was better than any other night.<br/>
Tommy gives up after 30 seconds of trying to block the sunlight. And just turns his head down to look at his sleeping roommate and Sunkist at his feet, unconsciously running his fingers through Gordon's messy hair.<br/>
Eventually Gordon wakes up, smiling sleepily up at Tommy. Suddenly Gordon registers that he's in Tommy's  lap.<br/>
"I- sorry I fell asleep on you" he says awkwardly.<br/>
His face turns red as he sits up, trying to cover his face. How did he let himself do that, Tommy probably wanted to get up forever ago...<br/>
"Its okay! You were- i was-.. really comfortable." Tommy fumbles a little with his words, admittedly a little sad Gordon left his spot. He was warm and they were so at peace.<br/>
"You sure?" Gordon smiles awkwardly, no longer covering his face.<br/>
" yeah, heh, I actually slept the best I have in a while"<br/>
"Me too.. "<br/>
The two stare at eachother in an awkward and silence, smiling and blushing. Gordon sighs happily before offering a hand out to Tommy as he moves to stand up,<br/>
"Breakfast?"<br/>
Tommy grabs his hand. Neither knowing really why they'd hold hands to the kitchen but it seemed natural.<br/>
Gordon pulls Tommy up, causing both of them to nearly fall over. Sunkist is not happy that her sleeping space has been disturbed. But soon goes back to her nap.<br/>
Entering the kitchen, Tommy grabs Gordon's  prosthetic and offers it to him while they walk. Gordon nods, as soon as they reach the countertop Tommy helps him put it on. Gordon doesn't really need the help anymore, he can do it by himself. But he enjoys when Tommy helps him.<br/>
"Thanks"<br/>
"Of course!"<br/>
Gordon reaches into the fridge and pulls out a can of Sunkist and coffee creamer. Handing the soda can to Tommy and setting the creamer by the coffee machine.<br/>
While the coffee machine took its sweet time brewing a single cup, the two debated on what to do for food. Neither wanted to actually cook anything. Eventually they landed on ego waffles. Warm but easy prep.<br/>
The two wait for the toaster, watching the little timer tick down.<br/>
"Hey, if you don't mind me asking, why were you up last night? " Gordon asked, pouring his coffee and glancing to the side at Tommy. Tommy who suddenly looked uncomfortable before putting back on a smile.<br/>
"Just a messed up. Uh. Sleep schedule.. don't worry about me, Mister Freeman " Tommy gave gordon a fake reassuring smile. Gordon wouldn't take this answer this time. He always gave him this answer.<br/>
"No, like really Tommy, I care... why?"<br/>
Tommy fidgets with the soda can tab,<br/>
"I could ask you the same thing" he responds.<br/>
Hm. Gordon debates his options.<br/>
"If I tell you, will you tell me? Honestly?"<br/>
Tommy seems to take the choices and mull them over for a few minutes. He does want to know..<br/>
"Okay... but- food first?"<br/>
Gordon nods and smiles<br/>
"Good first"<br/>
The waffles pop up. Causing both of them to jump a little. Then make eye contact and laugh. Who isn't scared of the toaster pop noise at least a little bit?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello Freelatta community :)<br/>More chapters coming soon! Hopefully</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>